Totally It
by iVans
Summary: After a series of Supernatural events unfold on a Children's TV set, Sam and Dean are off to help save the cast of 'Totally It'. But the Supernatural problems? Those are just the start of it all. Hollywood is a busy city.


"Action!" The director, Mark, yelled at the group of kids gathered around in a circle. He directed the camera to move in closer, as child actors said their line.

"I triple dog with mustard, dare you to…make out with that Venus Fly Trap!" One of the kids-Jason-said to Abigail, who took the flytrap and puckered her lips, leaning in to kiss the plant.

Just before her lips touched, Rick's cue came, and he barged through the set door talking into his headset before looking at the kids.

"Five minutes till show-"

"Go away Rick!" All seven kids yelled angrily and continued with their game. Everything was going to script, and Mark held his breath, just three more lines.

It was always a challenge working with kids, especially in a sketch comedy show, these kids had to have perfect comedic timing if they were going to pull it off. Plus they had to actually know their lines.

Mark remembered the brutal audition process that he'd been through with the studio heads and executive producers, all sorts of kids from all sorts of ages. Mark wasn't sure if it'd even be worth it, but after nine months they had rounded up a cast from the ages of 10-14. Three girls and Four boys.

Until today, because just as Jame's line was coming up, the fake, plastic Venus fly trap Abigail was holding attacked her nose. And while all the attention was focused on Abby's screaming, a light fell right on top of actor Weston Williams.

And there had only been three lines left.

_Totally It_

The impala was pushing eighty as they zoomed down the flat highways, no other cars in site. The Who was blaring through the radio and Dean's hand tapped rhythmically to the beat as Sam's eyes skimmed his computer, searching for a new job.

"How the hell are you getting internet from the car?" Dean asked, glancing over at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"A wireless card dude, we've been over this," Sam replied with a sigh as he continued to skim the contents of his current news site.

"God, you know kids these days have it easy! When you and I were little we had to deal with car trips with just a comic book and a pillow, and we were happy about it. Now these little brats have their computers and their Internet, they don't even appreciate the scenic trips they go on. Look what this technology is doing to our generation-"

"You're just jealous because they get cooler technology then us," Sam muttered before his eyebrows arched. "Hey Dean, I think this technology just got us a new job."

Dean spared a quick glance at the screen and saw an email opened from a Mr. Mark Jefferson.

Dean pulled the car over to the edge of the road as he took Sam's laptop and skimmed through the email

_Dear Mr. Winchester,_

_I'm not quite sure where to began this email, as it seems quite preposterous to even consider this matter. However, after expressing my somewhat…silly theories with a friend he mentioned your name, and told me you helped with certain…Supernatural coincidences._

_I'm the Director and Producer of the hit Nickelodeon TV Show, __Totally It__, and recently our set has been plagued by, odd occurrences._

_At first it appeared to be one of the cast members' idea of a funny joke, misplace of props, costume malfunctions and a broken lens on a camera._

_Now however, we are facing certain other circumstances, last Tuesday while filming a scene, a prop (a plastic Venus flytrap) came alive while a young actress was using it. Not a second later, while the crew and parents of the cast members were trying to calm the young girl, a set light that was securely supported by metal, came crashing down on one of our actors. He survived the blow, but has dropped off the show at his parent's request._

_Ever since, each child of our cast and some crewmembers have reported falling object narrowly missing them and in some cases having objects seemingly move to block their path._

_It is for the safety of every child actor and every crewmember under my guidance that I request your help._

_Please contact me as soon as possible._

_Quite Sincerely-_

_Mark Jefferson_

Dean wordlessly handed back the computer and sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Shit man, I hate kids…and famous people. Famous kids, what could possibly be worst then that."

Sam didn't answer for a second as he emailed Mr. Jefferson back, taking Dean's answer as a 'Yea, we'll do the job'.

He looked up from his computer after he sent the email and sighed, "Famous kid's parents.'

**-oOo-**

"So apparently it's like that All That show we used to watch, except for kids of this generation," Sam spoke up as he turned off the episode of Totally It he had been watching from the computer.

"Oh man, I hated that shit-"

"What are you talking about man? We watched that show every time it was on-"

"No dude, you watched that crap whenever it was on. I watched _you_ watch that crap," Dean shot back; finishing cleaning the gun he had been working on.

"Whatever man, the point is we're dealing with six kids, and the crazy parents of those six kids. And that's not even including the fact that we have to figure out what the hell is wrecking havoc onto them."

Dean didn't reply as he snapped the gun shut, turning on the TV to watch something real to try to get that obnoxious Nickelodeon crap out of his head.

Sam turned back to his computer, opening Wikipedia, and typing in "Totally It" into the search browser.

He skimmed the article in front of him, pulling up each bio of each kid.

**Weston Williams (2006-2009)**: The oldest of the group at 17, Weston was known for his impressions of Harry Potter, Zac Efron, Kevin Jonas, and many more. His reoccurring original characters were Hairy Gary and Helpful Henry. It was reported on Thursday, December 4th, that Weston would not be returning to the show after an accident on set left him with partial vision.

**Lucas (Luke) Nully (2006-Presnt): **Second oldest at 16, Lucas is known for impersonating actor Vincent Chase, Corbin Blue, Joe Jonas and many more. His reoccurring original characters are Buddy Bud Billson and Mr. Shnoz.

**Abigail Anderson (2006-Present):** At 16, Abigail is the oldest girl of the cast. She is known for her impersonations as Lindsey Lohan, Hermione Granger and Ashley Tisdale, as well as others. Her reoccurring original characters are Unlucky Lucy and The Stylish Sally.

**Christopher Farah (2006-Present)**: Chris is 14 years old and his known for his impersonations of Patrick Star, Ron Weasley, Nick Jonas, and more.. His reoccurring original characters are The Nike Man and the Overcast Weatherman.

**Nicole (Niki) Teller (2006-Present**): Niki is 14 years old and known for her impersonations of Hannah Montana, Jessica Simpson, Lucy Penesive, and more. Her reoccurring original characters are Tilly and Wiley the Whale.

**Jason Jones (2006-Present): **Jason is 13 years old and the identical twin brother of other cast member James Jones. He is best known for his role as Cody Sprouse, Simba, and Edmund Pensesive, as well as others. His recurring original characters are The Two Headed Boy (Shared with twin, James Jones) and Dog Cat (also shared with brother.)

**James Jones** **(2006-Present): **James is 13 years old and the identical twin brother of other cast member Jason Jones. He is best known for his role as Dillion Sprouse, Frankie Jonas and Jake Ryan. His reoccurring original characters are The Two Headed Boy (Shared with twin, Jason Jones) and Dog Cat (also shared with brother.)

Sam finished the biographies with a sigh, clicking the computer off and flopping down on the other bed.

"Aquaman dude?" He questioned and Dean grunted, turning up the volume to block his brother's voice out.

Sam, buried his head in his pillow to block out the TV's sounds, and fell asleep listening to Vincent Chase talk to fish.


End file.
